it was just the beginning
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: inuyasha woke up and found himself at sesshomaru's place. sesshomaru wanted his brother, all of him. after naraku was defeated, sesshomaru was given the rights to take care of inuyasha. inuyasha shocked to the most! but he couldn't do a thing. just read!


bara: just go on... *after beated hime* I can't rest well if I didn't do a disclaimer and warning for you... and hitsu-sama is feeling not well right now.. so...

disclaimer: takahashi rumiko sensei owned inuyasha, hitsu-sama owned the story only.. BAD STORY!

WARNINGS: YAOI! MALEXMALE PAIRINGS! SESSHOMARU X INUYASHA, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! AND I SUGGEST YOU TO NOT READ ... THIS IS MATURE CONTENT, RAPE (?), BONDING, INCEST, OOCness, the story took place before inuyasha final act..

* * *

**It Was Just The Beginning**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He felt his hands tied up on his back. His eyes widened when he realized where he was. He was on the futon and completely naked. He couldn't move eventhough his legs wasn't tied.

'Damn! Where the hell I am? Why must I naked and being tied like this?' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. He shut his legs, tried to covering his cock, when suddenly he smelt his brother's scent. The door was opened and there stood a man with a long white hair.

"So, you already wake up, little brother." The man stated calmly.

"Se... Sesshomaru?" the other white-haired boy said with a questioning tone.

"Feel relieve, brother?" Sesshomaru smirked as he walked toward Inuyasha. His eyes full of lust and desire on Inuyasha's body. Sessshomaru's looks made Inuyasha scared.

"Don't.. don't come near me!" Inuyasha shouted as harsh as possible but Sesshomaru didn't stop. It scared Inuyasha more. He tried to move but his body was disobeying him.

"Don't struggle that much, Inuyasha. You're under my spell. Your body can't move, can it?" asked Sesshomaru evilly.

Then Inuyasha realized what was happened. He glared at Sesshomaru as he stood right beside him. Sesshomaru glared back while pulling off his armour and fur. He kept it on the corner of the room and back to Inuyasha, he sat and crossed his legs.

"You should say thanks to this Sesshomaru because he was saving your life, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Stared oddly on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha breathed heavily and finally said, "Naraku..."

The memories flowed in his mind. It was happened when he fought Naraku for the last time. He was trying to take Hakudo from Kagura's hands when he felt his back burned and all he knew was black.

"I killed him." Sesshomaru's voice took back Inuyasha to reality.

"How... and... my friends..." Inuyasha felt dizzy.

"I destroyed his heart. Your companions at the priestess' village. They left you in my rights."

"Whaat? How can I be in your rights, you asshole!" Inuyasha shouted again like he always did to everyone. Now he struggled even more. 'What's going on here? All this stuff and bullshit get me tired! Damn this spell! Damn Sesshomaru!'

Sesshomaru pulled out his right hand from his kimono and reached out Inuyasha's left cheek so their golden eyes could meet.

"Your arm's back..." stated Inuyasha oddly. He realized this as a bad fact that his mighty-full-demon-brother, Sesshomaru, got his arm back.

"Naraku's."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru's lips pressed against his. Sesshomaru could feel his brother's sweet and soft lips. After awhile, Sesshomaru pulled back and saw Inuyasha stared at him in shock. His eyes widened and mouth opened in a strange way.

"How does it feel, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru grinned.

"You... just now..." Inuyasha trembled. Still in his shock, he shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard!"

Denying Inuyasha's refusal, Sesshomaru leaned toward Inuyasha and wrapped him in a hug. He licked Inuyasha's neck while his hand rubbed his back and the other hand tried to untie Inuyasha's bond.

"Ah... Sess..." Inuyasha scared of Sesshomaru's movements. He didn't used to face his brother this way. It was kinda... awkward.

Sesshomaru trailed down his kiss from his little brother's neck to his built chest. He was humming on it and trying to feel the warmth. He made the man beneath him shivered and terrified.

"Sess... stop it, please." Inuyasha's voice shaked. His body trembled. He felt Sesshomaru's pointed finger ran through his back. It tickled his stomach. He felt burn inside when the demon lord's tongue encircled his nipple. He let out a soft moan from his parted lips. His dog ears flattened, his face reddened, and he gasped as Sesshomaru bit his left nipple while he was rubbing the other.

"Your body is delicious, brother." Said Sesshomaru seductively.

As Sesshomaru cut off his brother's bond with his claw, Inuyasha reached the demon's shoulders and pushed him back with effort but his hand weakened.

"You'll submit to me, Inuyasha. Your body won't lie to me."

Inuyasha's face full of fear eventhough it was red because of unbearable heat. The elder brother pushed the younger down and attacked his lips hungrily. Inuyasha's grip on Sesshomaru's shoulders tightened. He shut his eyes as Sesshomaru's hot hand pulling him closer by his neck. He parted his lips as the elder brother lick it. Taking this advantage, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into Inuyasha mouth. Inuyasha moaned in their kiss.

Suddenly there was a knocked on the door. They broke the kiss as they heard a girl's voice calling out Sesshomaru's name.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you there?"

Inuyasha braced himself on Sesshomaru and panted continuously. His tears fell down his cheeks and he raised his head up to see his brother stood perfectly in front of him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with half-lidded eyes as he walked toward the door.

"You stay here until I come back. Don't try to escape of this room or you'll be punished." With that, Sesshomaru complied Rin's calling before, left Inuyasha behind, still panting on the futon.

Inuyasha was hugging himself because his body shaking a lot. His teary eyes now even more red. 'It's all nonsense! Sesshomaru is my brother, well.. half-brother.. but still brother of course! Fuck Sesshomaru!'

He stood up by his weakling legs, holding onto the wall behind him. He walked and found a door. He opened the door and found a nice hot spring. It seemed like Sesshomaru's private hot spring. Without any thought, Inuyasha walked to the hot spring and felt the warm water relaxed him.

'It's much better than getting touched by Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought. He sank himself down to the warm water, needed to hide his blushing face. His ears flattened again against his each other side of his head when he remembered his brother's heat around him. The memories of their intimate between them before made him feel hot inside.

'I.. I don't want to remember anything!' Inuyasha buried his face in his own palms.

He relaxed himself so much that he didn't notice his brother's scent until Sesshomaru talked, "There you are, Inuyasha."

He turned around and saw his brother untying his obi. Inuyasha gulped. "What do you want from me?" Inuyasha scared the most. He stepped back in the hot spring as Sesshomaru walked toward him. "I'll give the tessaiga if you want it badly, I don't need it anymore since Naraku is dead."

Sesshomaru looked indifferently on Inuyasha and he kept undressing himself. Inuyasha was in his utmost fear as Sesshomaru got into the hot spring, naked. His heart beated so fast that he wondered what was Sesshomaru planning to do with him. He kept step back until he felt his back hit a cold stone, he was at the edge of hot spring.

'Oh, holy shit.' Thought Inuyasha. He looked back to see if he was really at the edge of the spring. Indeed he is. Fatal for him, the elder male made a fast step forward so now his hand choked Inuyasha while the other hand wrapped his waist, pulling him closer. Inuyasha's hands reached Sesshomaru's wrist which tightening his neck more. Inuyasha's pupil dilated, he breathed heavily, and he dug in Sesshomaru's wrist but the grip on his neck wasn't decreasing.

"Akh... Sess... can't breath..." Inuyasha needed air. He really needed air. He opened his mouth in gasp, trying to inhale. Slowly, his sight blurred and his hand weakened. Feeling his brother almost fainted in his hand, Sesshomaru loosened his grab and catched Inuyasha in his embrace. Inuyasha panted on Sesshomaru, he took in air as much as he could.

"I think I told you to stay in the room."

His doggy ears twitched when their cock rubbed against each other. Inuyasha let out a soft moan. Exhausted because he was almost die by Sesshomaru's hand, Inuyasha rested his head on his half-brother's chest while his hands wrapped around Sesshomaru. He breathed slowly to feel the warmth of Sesshomaru's muscled body. 'I think it's not that bad to be a submissive.' Inuyasha calmed himself.

With his little brother's ears in front of his mouth, Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his desire to touch it. With his tongue, he licked the dog-like ear which suddenly twitched and flattened. Sesshomaru loved the responses, so he nipped it softly with his lips. He felt the soft fur underneath his lips and he moaned in pleasure.

"You must get your punishment, little brother." Sesshomaru whispered right on the Inuyasha's ear lobe. His voice sounded lustful and, indeed, needed.

Inuyasha blushed even more. 'Damn his voice. Damn this heat.' He buried himself deeper in Sesshomaru's chest. He couldn't think rational at this time.

"Wh.. what punishment.. Sess?" Inuyasha asked although he might be knew the answer.

Sesshomaru caressed along Inuyasha's white hair. Inuyasha raised his head up so their golden eyes could meet each other. Inuyasha's eyes were full of fear but curious when Sesshomaru's were full of love and lust.

"I know you know, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said huskily.

Inuyasha's face aroused him more. He want him now and here. Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha felt it better than before. It was gentler and... more passionate. Sesshomaru parted the younger's male lips by licking it then he, once again, slipped his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, traveled the cave. This time, Inuyasha returned the kiss, their tongues danced in their mouths. Finally, Sesshomaru broke the kiss because both of them needed air. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru who bit his collarbone and brought his tongue to his neck. He nipped it with his fang so blood dripped down from that mark. Inuyasha tilted his head and gasped a little when Sesshomaru marked him.

"Now you are mine." Sesshomaru smirked.

He lifted Inuyasha to the ground over the edge so now Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha's cock. Sesshomaru grabbed the base of Inuyasha's cock and smirked of the reaction. Inuyasha braced himself on the ground, head fell back in pleasure. Slowly, Sesshomaru stroke the length in front of him. He licked the tip of the cock and Inuyasha moaned. He licked teasingly all over the cock before took it all into his mouth. Inuyasha moved his hips into the elder's mouth to get more pleasure. Sesshomaru hummed and it sent a wave of pulsation to Inuyasha's stomach. Sesshomaru pumped it in and out of his mouth until he felt Inuyasha was so close then he pulled back. Inuyasha whimpered in dissappointed. He opened his eyes to see why the pleasure was stop but what he saw was his brother's face in front of him.

"The punishment, brother, don't forget it." He smirked as Inuyasha widened his eyes. Then he brought out his claws and scratched over Inuyasha's chest. The younger male screamed in pain as he felt the claws cut his tissues and his chest burned in pain. The blood dripped from the wound which licked by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha felt numb because of Sesshomaru's action. He clutched onto his older brother's hair when he licked the wound he made before.

"What was that for, Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha still in pain.

"Nothing. It's just so amusing to see you bleed, brother." Sesshomaru's voice sent a vibration through the wound, made Inuyasha gasped.

After he thought it was enough, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha onto his lap, back into the water. Inuyasha growled when the warm water flowed through his wound but whimpered as Sesshomaru's cock brushed against his. Inuyasha encircled his arms onto his brother's neck wanted a protection. Sesshomaru who couldn't resist for any longer brought down his hand to Inuyasha's ass. His finger found the entrance and he slipped one finger. The water made it easier. Inuyasha arched his back and bit his bottom lip as he felt a digit in his tight ass. He buried his head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. He tightened his embrace. Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha could accept it then he slipped the other digit.

"Ah.. Sess.. It's hurt..."

Inuyasha moved his hips to comfort himself of the invading digit. Sesshomaru put a butterfly kiss on Inuyasha's cheek to calm the younger. He made a scissoring move in Inuyasha's tight entrance, made Inuyasha bucked more. Sesshomaru pushed his fingers deeper into the ass, searching the spot that could made Inuyasha screamed his name. Finally, he found it. Once he hit the spot, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he screamed Sesshomaru's name. The wave of pleasure hit his mind. Sesshomaru grinned even wider. He could felt his little brother's cock brushed against his stomach and his thigh wrapped around his waist. He had waited for a long time for this and now he really didn't want to resist it anymore. He pulled his fingers out after he made sure he hit the prostate more, leaving Inuyasha sighed with dissapointed.

"Sess... Don't..." Inuyasha's voice thick of need.

"Don't? Don't what, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked playfully. He stroke Inuyasha's cock teasingly made it hardened. Inuyasha whispered Sesshomaru's name on his ear. He wanted more.

"Don't pull it out..." Inuyasha blushed as he said it. His heart thumped increasing his heat.

"So, what is it you want this Sesshomaru to do?" Sesshomaru licked on Inuyasha's wound then his nipple. Inuyasha shivered and gasped. He called out Sesshomaru's name. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's big cock brushed his cheek's butt. Sesshomaru had already positioned himself on Inuyasha's entrance.

"Beg for it, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha wanted him badly as well as Sesshomaru's eagerness to him.

"I.." Inuyasha's voice shaked and husky, "I need you inside me, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha whispered Sesshomaru's name over and over again. It sent a pleasure pulsation through his ear onto his body. Sesshomaru groaned as he thrusted himself hard into Inuyasha's tight ass. It squeezed tight his already hardened cock. Inuyasha arched his back as far as possible. He screamed in pain, he never thought that it would be this hurt. Tears fell down from his beautiful amber eyes as he clutched his brother's wet hair.

"Relax brother, the pain will over soon." Sesshomaru calmed his little brother.

Once Inuyasha felt convenience with the pressure in his ass, Sesshomaru pulled back just to thrust harder into Inuyasha. Again, Inuyasha screamed his brother's name every time he pounded hard.

"Ah! It's hurt, Sess!" Inuyasha still screamed in pain.

His eyes red and foggy with tears. He was sobbing. The pressure was too hurt. He couldn't take it anymore. He cried out Sesshomaru's name to decrease the pain. Poor Inuyasha, his scream just like music to Sesshomaru and it aroused him more in Inuyasha's ass.

"Aaaakh...! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed in ecstasy. He bucked his hips, he arched his back, and he fell his head back. He shut his teary eyes because of a sudden pleasure Sesshomaru gave to him. Sesshomaru moaned too. The hot flesh around his cock was squeezing him, gave him a wave of pleasure. Sesshomaru was hitting his prostate.

Sesshomaru thrusted faster, harder, and deeper. He made sure that he hit the sweet spot deep inside Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed everytime sesshomaru hit his prostate. He dug in Sesshomaru's back and Sesshomaru groaned as the pain hit him. It was nothing compared the pleasure he got. Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's parted lips and their tongues started dance in an erotic way and so did their bodies. After each thrust, Inuyasha felt his release was close so he pumped his own cock, but Sesshomaru prevented him to do that.

"Ngghh... Sesshomaru.. I'm so close..." inuyasha pleaded. Sesshomaru grabbed the base of his little brother's length which made him whimper more. "Ahh... sess.. let me come.."

"No, you can't." Sesshomaru thrusted harder and at the same time grabbed the base harder, preventing inuyasha from coming. His scream mixed in pain and pleasure. He was so frustrated because the pleasure kept building inside his body but he wasn't able to come. More tears came out from his eyes.

"Hah... hah... Sess... please.." inuyasha's voice now sounded more desperate.

"It's your punishment, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he kept his pace with inuyasha.

The elder man felt his climax. With the last thrust, deep and hard, he spurted his seed inside inuyasha. The other man moaned as he feeling the hot fluid deep inside him. He was still hard since sesshomaru prevent him to climax. Sesshomaru kissed inuyasha passionately.

"It's only the beginning, little brother."

* * *

bara: as I said before, this is BAD STORY! O I think I'll vomit ...

me: *wakes up* ugh... bara.. how dare you hit me that hard...

bara: *surprised* ah, hi-hitsu..sama... I..

me: *grabs bara's hair* I'm your hime, aren't I? aren't I? *threatening voice*

bara: *scared* y-yes..

me: I won't let you go if you dare to do that again ... *evil smirk*

bara: p-please forgive me, hime-sama!

me: of course of course *release his hair* if you're being good boy, I will forgive you

bara: I will, I will! *kneels*

me: good boy *pats bara's head* now, how's the story?

bara: it's ... it's over..

me: oh I mean, what do you think? *smiles threateningly*

bara: w-well.. honestly.. you know right? I don't .. really like .. this kind of stuff...

me: truly.. you're honest ^^ it's ok, it's just for my own pleasure *smiles*

bara: *sighed in relieve*

me: well, anyone, it's my first lemon (?) fanfic, I think more than three times to submit this story, so I will accept any flames or whatever insult you guys want to say... but building reviews is more welcoming ^^ review?


End file.
